Talk:Nemu Kurotsuchi
....um when did She has a fairly large chest, as she was easily able to forcibly smuther Uryū Ishida till unconsciousness, while bending over him happen exactly? - either anime episode bleach 200 or bleach 201 It's implied in Chapter 307, I know that much, but I don't follow the anime enough to the episode. Kamikage 02:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Perversion This should probably be mentioned, especially since its popped up more than once. For example, during the Women's association meeting to design the new cellphones, her design was...well, it was blurred out due to obscenity, but it appeared to be a "pleasure" design. Then there's the whole thing after Syazel.Glorious CHAOS! 03:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) What other incident of perversion do you have? Because that's the only one I can think of and even there Nanao was the one who thought it was perverted and Nanao isn't exactly an unbiased judge being the most prudish character we have encounter so far in Bleach. Tinni 03:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :The method Mayuri used to revive her after fighting Syazel - the one that made all the bystanders blush and feel squicky. That was pretty clearly perverted as well. It's almost certainly a function of her being Mayuri's toy and subject to his insane whims and designs, but it's a recurring part of her character.Glorious CHAOS! 03:56, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, no. That's gone into the realm of speculation. We don't know what Mayuri did to her, Ishida and Renji just thought naughty thoughts. So no, the perversion bit will not go into her profile. Tinni 06:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Profile Picture Update Since the current one is seemingly from the SS arc, I think Nemu's profile pic is due an update. It is very hard to get decent shots of her, though. These are from Ep240 (Gegetsuburi's dissection). I think A is alright, B has the drill arm in it, which I think takes away from it. C is the best, imo, but it is from an odd angle and her arm is reaching towards the viewer. Anyway, that's all I can find for her atm. --Yyp 23:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I like A. But C is good too. Tinni 23:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I think that either A or C would work best out of the 3 possibilities that are given. And it is a shame that there are not so many decent shots of Nemu compared to other characters. --Mr. N 07:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I'd say C, if any. I'm sad to say this, but each image has some sort of fault with it. Though, if I find something better, I'll put it up. Chances are small that I can find something better in this arc though, since Nemu is barely shown at all. I might have to go back the the Hueco Mundo arc if I want to find something better. Arrancar109 15:37, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't mind C if there was a way to crop her arm out of it. It looks weird. I prefer A because it's the least awkward of the three. Shame that it's so hard to get decent pics of some of the characters. Twocents 17:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yup, she's treated pretty much as a background character. We'll probably have to settle for something that's not quite as good as the more prominent characters are getting. C shows more details than the others, but the angle is unfortunate. It looks weird because she was attacking the much taller Omeada with her drill arm in that shot. I'll see if I can crop her arm out, but I'm not sure if it will look alright when I'm done with it. --Yyp 17:10, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Best I can managed with it. I had to chop off bits on both sides to keep it balanced out, so it's a lot skinnier than before. It is still a bit odd with her shoulders pointing in a different direction to her head, but that's as good as it gets, I'm afraid. --Yyp 17:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yep, go for the cropped version. It's much better. Arrancar109 17:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I've put it up. But if anyone comes across a better picture or other alternatives, feel free to add them here. --Yyp 21:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC)